Fruits Basket Short Stories
by starrynight878
Summary: This is just an arrangement of short stories about Fruits Basket. Each Chapter is a different story, so you don't need to read them in order. I do not own Fruits Basket! Rated T for language. That means you Kyo.
1. KyoTohru

I kicked a huge clot of dirt down the hill I was standing on. It exploded into a dusty cloud, getting dust everywhere. I coughed angrily, and then threw a rock down after it. God, why did my life have to suck so much? I always talked myself up like I was some big-shot when really I was just a weak little cat...I picked up a huge stick. I swung it into the tree trunk behind me, and it snapped in half. I then took one half of the stick in my right hand.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO DAMN STUPID!" I yelled, throwing the stick into the forest behind me. I waited for the crash against the forest floor, but it didn't come. Instead, I saw Yuki emerge from the trees, twirling the stick in his hand like a baton. Behind him came Haru, crossing his arms, looking amused. He walked up to me.

"Watch where you throw your sticks Kyo-Kyo. If that had hit one of us, I would have been forced to go black and murder you." He said in a sing-song voice, ruffling my hair up with one of his hands. I slapped his hand away, looking from him to Yuki. Of course, out of all the people who would have come up here, it had to be these two dumb-asses…

"Shut up, you and your damn mouth." I growled at him. Haru laughed and slapped me over the head. Suddenly Yuki was there, pushing me away from Haru.

"Stop it, you stupid cat. Don't go and bring out black Haru again." He said angrily. I shoved him away, turning and crossing my arms.

"Mind your own business, ya damn rat. Besides, he's the one who started it." I grumbled. Yuki turned me around to face him again.

"What's your problem today, Kyo?" he said, rolling his eyes. I glared at him because of the sarcastic tone in his voice. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"NOTHING YA DAMN RAT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! BOTH OF YOU!" I exclaimed, pushing him back. He straightened his shirt and pushed back his hair.

"Funny. You'd think you would stop saying such stupid things after I have beaten you in every fight you challenge me to, stupid cat." He said.

"OH YEAH! WELL TODAYS THE DAY RAT-BOY! YOU AREN'T GETTING OFF SO EASY!" I screamed, pushing up my sleeves. Suddenly, we heard Haru laugh from behind us.

"Yeah, hey. I'm still here geniuses. And anyways, Yuki, just calm down. Kyo, you just need to shut up." He said, coming closer and punching me lightly on the arm. These two were really getting on my freakin' nerves today…

"Now, Kyo-Kyo…What was that little tantrum for? Did you run out of milk?" he said, making face mewing noises. I lunged at him, but Yuki held me back.

"Shut up. I'm not telling you a damn thing." I said, turning and crossing my arms. I walked over to a large oak tree and sat on the roots. Suddenly, I heard a sound from behind me. Yuki was whispering something to Haru, and then he came up behind me.

"So, Kyo. I take it that this has nothing to do with Tohru, does it?" he asked me. I gawked at him, eyes wide with surprise. He looked slightly amused, but Haru just looked dumb-struck.

"H-H-How did you know that?" I asked. Yuki crossed his arms, leaning against the tree trunk, a sly smile on his face.

"I didn't. I just guessed. Seems that I'm smarter than I would have thought." He said. I jumped up angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him. Suddenly, I heard Haru giggling slightly. I turned to him, and he straightened out his face.

"So….Kyo….Ahem….You…You like Tohru then?" he asked me, putting a leather bound hand over his mouth, stifling the laughter.

"WHATS IT TO EITHER OF YOU?" I yelled at them. Suddenly, Haru was on the ground, rolling around, laughing his head off.

"I-AHAHAHA-KNEW IT! AHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT YOU HAD A SOFT SPOT FOR HER! AHAHAHA OH THIS IS JUST PRECIOUS!" he exclaimed. I glared at him angrily, then caught a glimpse of Yuki's face. He wasn't laughing, he just looked thoughtful.

"Hmm….Well Kyo…I think that you should tell her…I really do want her to be happy…And I think that you could care for her well enough…So it's settled. You'll tell her. Right now." Yuki said, snapping his fingers and looking at me. My heart pounded.

"WHA-NO! NO, NO, NO! OH, HELL NO! NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I HUMILIATE MYSELF LIKE THAT!" I yelled back at him. He stared at me, and then smirked, sitting on the same tree that I had been only moments before.

"Hmm…Well then I suppose I'll just tell Kagura you're little secret, and we'll see how she handles that, shall we?" he taunted. I stared at him in shock. I could picture it now…I would be bruised for years…And to think…She got mad at me for not letting her do my laundry…

"You wouldn't …." I said. He smirked, and I heard Haru finally get up from behind me. He came around to stand by Yuki.

"Oh, Kyo-Kyo, but we would." He said teasingly. I had to seriously think about this…Should I choose totally embarrassment or death?

"Come on Kyoooo….Sacrifice your pride. I happen to know that she'll say yes…" Haru said, crossing his arms. I stared at him, then thought about it some more. Yes, it would be nice if she said yes…That would mean that she was mine…No one else's…Just mine…I finally nodded.

"Fine, whatever. But if she says no, I will kick your ass Haru." I exclaimed. He nodded, laughing and shoving me towards the house.

"Then come on, let's go! We don't have all day!" he yelled. I panicked the entire way there until I was being shoved through the door of her room. She turned to me, her long, brown hair spinning around her and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling…She had such a kind face…Wait, what was I saying?

"Oh, hello Kyo. What's wrong?" she asked me. I slowly walked over to her and sat on her bed. I blushed, trying to spit out the words I had been rehearsing for months.

"I…Uh…I really…I…erm…I really…kind of…A little bit…I…Uh…." I stuttered out. She looked at me curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you okay, Kyo? You look sick. Do I need to get you some medicine?" she asked me. I stared at her. She was so nice…She always cared for me…No matter what…Even when I was so horrible to her…When she had first arrived…I had said such cruel things to her…How was it that she had forgiven me? How was it that a girl like her could like a guy like me? I puzzled over this for a moment.

"No…No it's okay…but…But Tohru you have to know that…" I started. She looked at me and suddenly it just burst out of me.

"FINE! I LIKE YOU GOD DAMN IT! DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?" I yelled at her. She looked at me, puzzled. She then put down her basket of clothes and stared at me for a moment.

"Kyo…yes I do like you…You are really a nice person! I like you a lot. I have for a while, but I was afraid you would scream at me if I told you…I was afraid it would embarrass you in front of the others…And I thought that Kagura would hate you and me…" she said. I suddenly reached out and pulled her close to me.

"Come on now Tohru. Kagura's already beat me up a thousand times. One more times not going to kill me." Maybe…But I didn't say that. I just wanted to be with Tohru.

"Oh…Uh…Well then my answer is yes. I do like you." She said. I smiled behind her. For once that damn rat and that damn cow got something right…But I wouldn't thank them…I wasn't ready for that yet…But someday, who knows. I just confessed my love for someone, a seemingly impossible task for me, so who knows. Maybe one day we could actually get along.

I suddenly started laughing, but Tohru didn't pull back. She just made a confused noise in the back of her throat.

"Uh…Kyo? Are you okay?" she asked me. I continued to laugh, but nodded slowly. This day was so strange.

"Never Better."


	2. HaruTohru

I walked down the alleyway, holding Haru's hand lightly. We suddenly stopped outside a small store at the corner. He turned to me and smiled.

"You don't need to come in if you don't want to Tohru. It'll only take me a second." He said. I nodded, smiling back at him.

"Okay, I'm pretty tired, so if you don't mind, I'll just sit here." I said, sitting on the curb and leaning against the wall. He smiled, pushing back my hair.

"Be right back." He said, turning around and walking into the door. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning against the brick wall. It had been a total shock to everyone when I started dating Haru…They all thought I would choose Yuki or Kyo…But I was really happy, and so were they! Everyone was okay. I just sat there for a minute when I heard some voices across from me. I opened my eyes, looking around. On the wall against me were two men, talking and smoking.

They wore dark clothes and hats, looking really intimidating. The taller one was almost as big as Haru, with greasy black hair that drooped over his face, hiding his eyes. His friend was shorter, with long, mousy brown hair that barely peaked out from his cap. I thought nothing of them. They had just as much of a right to be here as I did…didn't they? I then looked ahead and spaced out for a few minutes when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the men advancing towards me. I looked around frantically. I was the only one here other than these guys…

"Hey sweetheart." The taller one said, leaning into me. I could smell a faint trace of alcohol on his breath, and definitely smelled smoke all over his clothes.

"Why don't you come with us." The shorter one said, roughly grabbing my arm. I looked down at his hand, whimpering slightly and staring at them. They suddenly lifted me up by my arms and started to drag me away. Then, a voice behind me stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Drop her now you bastards…" I heard Haru say. The mouths of the men dropped open, and they gaped at him. He strode over to the taller man and grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"Did you hear me? I said, DROP HERR!" he screamed in the man's face. The man raised his hands.

"D-Dude…Chill…" the man stuttered. I suddenly saw a darkness cross Haru's face. He wasn't Haru anymore…He was Black Haru.

"Don't tell me to chill, DUDE. Who do you think you are anyway? Do you think that you can boss me around and try to rape a girl and not get beat up in the process?" he growled. The man was suddenly trembling, staring at Haru.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY? YOU'RE NOT SO HOT ANYMORE ARE YOU?" he screamed, shaking the man up and down, swinging him into his partner, releasing him. They both game tumbling to the ground. He then walked over, rearing back his hand to punch the man. I suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling it back.

"Haru! Please stop it! They aren't worth it!" I screamed, my eyes tearing up. His head turned around quickly and he looked at me, angrily. I shrunk back, and his face softened a bit. I felt the tenseness in his arm go away, and he turned back to the men. He kicked them both in the legs, and bent down to whisper to them.

"Screw with another girl again, I'll know where do find you." He said. He then turned away, stomping down the road. I followed him around for a while. It was apparent that he was just letting off steam. I could tell that he was trying to change back to White Haru again, but he was still to angry. He suddenly turned to me.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" he yelled at me. I shrunk back. He had never used this tone of voice with me before…I saw him shaking with rage and took a step back.

"Haru…I just didn't want you getting in any kind of trouble. I just wanted us to have a good night…" I replied, hearing my voice soften in fear. He glared at me.

"Fine then, next time I'll let the bastards rape you." He growled. He turned around, walking away a few steps. I followed him, keeping my head down and walking as quietly as I could. He suddenly stopped again, turning around.

"Tohru, stay here. Stop following me. I need a few minutes alone." He said, closing his eyes. I stared at him, and then nodded. I felt a stinging at my eyes as he walked away. Was I really that annoying? I sighed, sitting on a bench behind me and looking around. I didn't want to risk anything else tonight. After a few minutes, however, Haru emerged from behind some trees. His facial expression had changed, and I could tell that White Haru was back. He sighed, walking over to me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry. It just took a lot longer today than it did any other day. I guess I just got so worried about you, I couldn't even think straight. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you like that…I'm really sorry…" he replied. I stared at him, and then smiled faintly.

"It's okay. As long as you don't think that I'm too annoying…" I replied. He smiled, hugging me again and running a hand through my hair.

"I could never think that you were annoying Tohru." He said softly into my ear. I smiled, hugging him tightly. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I cried out in pain, jumping back and looking at my hand. Somehow I had cut it on something…

"Do you not see all of the metal things on my jacket? You are going to be the death of both of us." He said, taking my hand in his. I laughed, and then grabbed his other hand. We began walking down the street, but at least everything was okay for now.


End file.
